Stop Love
by Darness M
Summary: Pourquoi Mikhail, le mafieux russe s'intéresse-t-il autant à Feilong ... ? Yaoi Mikhail X Feilong (désolé pour les fautes)


Stop Love! (MikhailXFeilong)

Feilong se prélassait dans son bain, un grand jacuzzi pour lui tout seul, après ce qu'il s'était passé sur son bateau-casino, il avait besoin de quelques jours de repos, d'ailleurs il n'en était toujours pas descendu, pourtant ça faisait bien quelques jours que c'était terminé. Il s'était rendu compte de pas mal de choses pendant cet « épisode » de sa vie, par exemple qu'Asami n'avait jamais voulu sa mort, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Akihito celui-ci ne le détestait pas, que tous les ressentiments qu'il avait eu à propos d'Asami, il se les a créés lui-même et qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'être aimé de lui car il n'y avait plus qu'Akihito qui comptait à ses yeux. Hé oui, pour un homme tel qu'Asami la concurrence était rude, mais maintenant que de nombreuses personnes savaient quel était son point faible, il avait du souci à se faire. Tout cela le faisait déprimer, il commençait même à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré mourir! En plus de tout cela, Yoh était revenu vers lui, alors qu'il aurait dû être mort, tout ça pour mourir de la main de Feilong car celui-ci lui aurait apparemment « ravi le cœur ». Après avoir entendu ça, Feilong n'avait pas eu le cœur de le tuer et l'avait repris à son service. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais bon, à part quand il lui avait volé les droits, il avait toujours été son plus fidèle serviteur, alors même si d'habitude il aurait tué sans aucun remord, là, il n'avait pas pu. Il rentra la moitié de sa tête dans l'eau comme s'il voulait cacher son malaise, sa honte et son désarroi, mais il n'y avait personne avec lui, comme d'habitude. Il se leva et sortit du jacuzzi, l'eau dégoulinante le long de son corps délicieusement sculpté.

Mais au fait, qu'était devenu Mikhaïl? Il parait qu'il était encore sur le bateau, lui aussi, mais il ne l'avait pas croisé puisqu'il n'était pas sorti de sa cabine depuis, et il ne comptait pas lui courir après pour se venger, même s'il le faisait qu'est-ce que ça changerait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que la mafia russe se batte conte la mafia de Baishee. Il s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille, la fixant pour qu'elle ne se décroche pas au premier mouvement et sortit de la salle de bain.

Et là… stupeur. L'expression « quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue » pouvait être utilisé aisément. Arrêt sur image. Devant lui se trouvait son fauteuil en cuir noir dans celui-ci Mikhail qui le fixait un petit sourire en coin. Que fichait-il donc là? S'il avait la moindre once d'intelligence, il aurait évité à tout prix Feilong, il aurait même dû quitter le bateau le plus vite possible. Au lieu de ça, le voilà, dans sa cabine, peut-être était-il fou, suicidaire, ou vraiment maso ? Sans vraiment faire attention à lui, il se dirigea vers l'armoire à alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça peut-être? »

La voix de Feilong était sèche et cassante. Sans même lui accorder un regard il se servit un verre de whisky.

« Hé bien, je me demandais juste comment tu avais fait pour récupérer les droits. »

Le ton de Mikhail était presque amusé lui, il était juste venu jouer avec ses nerfs, de toute évidence, mais Feilong était calme. Et puis, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à expliquer. Il se tourna vers lui en buvant une gorgée, avec un haussement d'épaule.

« C'est Akihito qui me les a rendus en échange qu'Asami et moi arrêtions d'essayer de nous entretuer. »

Cette révélation faite, Feilong tiqua quand il vit le regard de Mikhail des plus suspect, il le déshabillait carrément du regard, et Feilong n'avait qu'une serviette pour se couvrir, il commençait même à se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part d'être sorti dans cette tenue. Est-ce que Mikhail lui-même se rendait compte qu'il le regardait d'une façon un peu trop appréciateur?

« Mikhail? »

Mikhail cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant apparemment peu à peu sur terre, il regarda Feilong dans les yeux, cherchant sans doute ces mots, mais au lieu de dire quelque chose dans lequel il aurait pu plaider sa cause, il se leva et s'approcha de Feilong, sûrement un peu trop, et caressa le visage du chinois, celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris par ce geste.

« Tu as vraiment des traits féminins tu sais… »

Feilong fronça les sourcils, le blond avait donc fait le déplacement juste pour le provoquer? Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, il l'avait déjà assez fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il dégagea sa main et soupira lourdement, visiblement énervé.

« Fous-moi la paix! Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que de venir m'énerver? »

Il allait partir de là, quand la serviette qu'il avait pourtant accrochée convenablement et qui lui permettait de ne pas être nu, fut arraché de là par son non-invité.

« Que…? »

Par réflexe, il lui donna un coup de latte dans le visage, rattrapant au passage sa serviette qu'il remit aussitôt en place, alors que Mikhail saignait du nez, quand à savoir si c'était à cause du coup de latte ou de ce qu'il avait aperçu, cela restait un mystère. Un regard haineux se posa sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça t'arrive souvent de déshabiller les gens? Ton cas est encore plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. »

Feilong n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse, il était sûrement tant de le mettre dehors.

« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Asami? »

Mikhail essuya le sang qui coulait, et Feilong haussa un sourcil, se demandant vraiment comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire. »

Il fixait Mikhail, ça avait l'air de l'énerver qu'on parle d'Asami, pourtant c'était bien lui qui venait de le mettre sur le tapis, non? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le tête du mafieux russe?

« Pourtant, tu cours tout le temps après lui, alors que moi qui fait tout pour attirer ton attention, tu ne me vois même pas! »

L'incompréhension totale se lisait sur le visage de Feilong, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Ha? »

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça de toute façon? Pourquoi Mikhail voulait-il attirer son attention? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il le voit? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce russe était vraiment compliqué. Profitant que Feilong soit dans ces pensées, le russe l'attrapa et avant qu'il puisse réaliser quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa langoureusement, le faisant au passage avaler quelque chose. Le chinois le repoussa violemment.

« Non mais ça va pas?! Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui avait fais avaler, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Mikhail.

« Devine! »

C'Est-ce qu'il craignait, ce n'était rien de bon. Il commençait à se sentir pas très bien, son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle devenait court, et il commençait à… à… Il regarda Mikhail du regard le plus haineux qu'il avait en magasin.

« Je vais te tuer! »

Mais Mikhail n'avait que faire de sa menace, il se léchait déjà les lèvres prête à déguster quelque chose de vraiment délicieux, son regard empli de désir inassouvi, il s'avança vers Feilong qui par réflexe recula, n'ayant jamais vu un tel regard auparavant, et tomba dans le fauteuil. Mikhail approcha sa main du corps de Feilong, quand il se prit un autre coup de pied dans le visage, enfin il aurait été dans le visage s'il ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Sur le coup Feilong était bloqué, Mikhail en profita pour passer sa main sous la serviette, et prendra le membre déjà dur en main, commençant à le caresser. Feilong ne put retenir un gémissement. Mikhail leva son regard sur le brun, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait produire des bruits aussi délicieux et ça ne l'excitait que d'avantage.

« Là… Lâche-moi… Enfoiré… »

Mikhail relâcha son emprise quelques secondes, histoire d'enlever cette serviette une bonne fois pour toute, on pourrait penser qu'il s'en débarrasserait, mais avant que Feilong ne puisse réagir, il lui attacha les mains avec, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus vraiment se débattre. Puis il vint s'installer au-dessus de lui, le dominant de tout son corps.

« Admets ta défaite Feilong, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. »

D'un côté Feilong essayait de se libérer de la serviette bien serré autour de ses poignets, de l'autre le produit faisait encore effet et son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse. Mikhail le retourna comme une crêpe, il prenait appuie sur le dossier du fauteuil maintenant, mais que comptait faire Mikhail de ce côté-là? Il lui écarta les fesses.

« Hmm, personne n'est jamais passé par là pas vrai? »

« Qu… Non!Ne fais pas ça! Haa… »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une délicate langue chaud vint lécher son intimité. Puis elle entrait, sortait… Pendant ce temps Feilong ne pouvait contenir ces gémissements, ce n'était pas seulement gênant, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui produisait tant d'effet? Puis des doigts vinrent rejoindre la langue, dilatant l'endroit. Les mains de Feilong se crispaient sur le fauteuil.

« Non… Arrête… »

Puis ça s'arrêta, le cœur de Feilong ne ralentit pas pour autant. Est-ce que ces supplications avait finalement atteint son but? Non, bien sûr que non, il le sut quand toute autre chose vint le pénétrer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, Feilong en eu tout d'abord le souffle coupé, avant de gémir son agonie. Alors que le russe entamait un lent va et viens, il titillait ces tétons en même temps, le faisant de plus en plus gémir, aimant entendre ce son si volupté à ses oreilles et surtout si excitant, sans doute n'arriverait-il plus à s'en passer à présent.

« Ha.. Mikhail… »

Voilà qu'il prononçait son nom maintenant, qui arriverait à supporter une telle supplication? Mikhail en perdait presque la tête, alors que Feilong avait déjà perdu la sienne, dans un désir charnel et un appétit sexuel incommensurable. Feilong, s'étant finalement débarrassé de la serviette, attrapa la tête du russe et l'embrassa, sa langue contre la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Mikhail tout d'abord surpris, accentua ensuite ces va et viens, plus rapide et plus profond, le léchant en même temps un peu partout, cherchant ces points sensible, laissant même quelques suçons par-ci par-là. Puis la jouissance atteint Feilong quand il se cambra, Mikhail le rejoignant à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Le brun tomba d'épuisement suite à ça, le russe le rattrapant pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre, se retirant au passage. Deux options s'offraient à lui, soit il prenait ses jambes à son cou et s'assurait de ne plus jamais apparaître devant Feilong, soit il restait là et tenterait dans un élan d'envie suicidaire de lui expliquer ces raisons. Il acquiesça pour la deuxième après tout s'il avait pu subir son oncle tout ce temps, il pourrait bien subir Feilong quand il se réveillerait. Il coucha donc Feilong dans son lit et s'installa à ces cotés, comme il avait toujours eu envie de l'être. Il le regarda un petit moment, le contemplant, puis s'endormit à son tour.

Feilong se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, comme si un camion lui était passé dessus. Il tiqua en sentant une main sur son torse qui n'était pas la sienne, et faillit crier d'effroi en voyant la tête de Mikhail appuyé sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Son corps était encore lourd mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait empêché de pousser Mikhail par terre d'un violent coup de pied, attrapant ensuite le pistolet sur sa table de chevet pour le pointer sur lui.

« Cette fois, t'es un homme mort. »

Sa voix était plus que menaçante, tellement que n'importe qui aurait peur en entendant ça et aurait préféré s'enterrer six pieds sous terre que de rester là. Mikhail pour sa part, à peine réveillé par une chute du lit, réalisait peu à peu la situation.

« Hein? Qu… Attends! J'ai une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça! »

Le regard de Feilong devint dur et haineux, il était vraiment énervé et cette fois on aurait certainement du mal à le calmer. Il appuya sur la sécurité du flingue, devenant plus menaçant par ce geste.

« Tu ne peux avoir aucune bonne raison pour avoir osé me faire ça. »

Sa voix était glaciale, Mikhail s'attendait à devoir esquiver quelques balles, mais Feilong n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la détente, pourtant il suffisait d'un rien, mais tout son corps tremblait. Finalement, dans un soupir, il laissa tomber l'arme, se rallongea mollement et mit la couverture au-dessus de lui de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit plus.

« Va-t-en… »

Mikhail n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Feilong dans cet état, c'était certainement mieux pour lui mais en même temps il trouvait ça adorable, bon trouver un homme adorable c'était peut-être un peu bizarre, et c'était certainement lié au fait que Feilong était un peu efféminé. Ou peut-être pas… En tout cas il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Il s'assit sur le lit, à coté de lui, et caressait son corps à travers la couverture, comme pour le rassurer. Mais cette ambiance n'allait certainement pas durer longtemps avec les deux mafieux.

« Comment tu veux que je parte alors que tu as un corps si désirable? »

Alors là, c'en était trop, Feilong se leva, d'une part rougissant un peu, de l'autre il commençait à étouffer Mikhail avec un oreiller.

« Crève! »

Puis après l'avoir bien étouffé, et ne voyant plus de réaction, il enleva l'oreiller. Est-ce qu'il était mort? Si facilement?

« Mikhail? »

Feilong commençait à s'inquiéter, pas que la mort du russe lui fasse vraiment un choc, mais comment allait-il expliquer aux mafieux russe que leur chef était mort à coup d'oreiller? Et surtout comment allait-il expliquer qu'il se trouvait dans son lit? Alors qu'il était dans ces pensées, guettant une réaction chez Mikhail, il ne sentit pas la main de celui-ci arriver pour attraper sa nuque, et ensuite venir l'embrasser. Feilong, tout d'abord surpris, lui mit ensuite un majestueux coup de boule.

« Tu t'y crois trop. »

Il se leva ensuite, manquant de tomber par terre, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir autant mal aux hanches. Mikhail qui se tenait la tête comme s'il avait mal, fit une petite moue.

« Tu étais plus docile hier soir. »

Feilong le fusilla du regard, se dirigeant vers son armoire.

« Sans doute à cause de ton stupide aphrodisiaque, tu ne penses pas? »

Mais Mikhail ne répondit pas, il était en train d'admirer le magnifique corps nu qu'il avait eu la chance de tenir dans ses bras durant toute cette nuit, il ne s'en lasserait certainement jamais. Le brun le remarqua et lui balança une chaussure, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Mikhail le reçut en pleine tête, au même endroit que le coup de boule, il allait finir par avoir une bosse à force.

« Arrête de mâter, pervers! »

Pourtant Mikhail continua, il voulait imprimer cette vision au fond de sa mémoire, pendant ce temps Feilong commençait à s'habiller, chose qu'il aurait préféré faire hier soir.

« Feilong… Deviens mon amant! »

Pour sa part, le brun mit un temps avant de réagir, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Était-ce bien ça? Non non, il devait y avoir un problème quelque part. Il haussa un sourcil et reporta son regard sur Mikhail.

« ça ne va pas Mikhail? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médecin peut-être? »

Le blond soupira.

« Je suis sérieux! »

Feilong était en train de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, et que son vis-à-vis disait vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est là qu'il comprit, Mikhail voulait se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir trouver les droits, c'était évident, mais Feilong n'était pas assez bête pour se faire berner si facilement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sûr de lui.

« Mikhail, laisse tomber, tu n'auras jamais les droits. »

Mikhail regarda Feilong, il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait lui sortir, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait se méprendre sur ces intentions à cause des derniers événements, mais le brun croyait vraiment qu'il allait si loin juste pour ça? Le chinois se remit à s'habiller.

« Tu vaux plus que ces droits, tu n'as pas de prix. »

Feilong finissait de s'habiller, qu'est-ce que racontait ce russe? Il devait être tombé sur la tête pour dire de telles bêtises. Peut-être l'effet du coup de boule suivit de la chaussure… De toute façon il n'était pas crédible. à cet instant, Mikhail se leva et vint enlacer Feilong par derrière. Ne s'y attendant pas, celui-ci sursauta. Une main vint caresser doucement son visage, et avant qu'il ait pu émettre une quelconque protestation, Mikhail l'embrassa de nouveau, réussissant même a avoir accès à sa langue. Feilong voulait le repousser, il le voulait vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas, cette langue venant caresser la sienne, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, il ne se sentait même pas dégoûté, c'était assez étrange… Il reprit enfin ces esprits et le repoussa violemment.

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet Mikhail! Alors arrête de t'amuser avec moi! Tu as détruit ma fierté d'homme et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! »

Évidemment, qu'il se moquait de lui depuis le début. Fei disparut dans un claquement de porte laissant Mikhail en plan, celui-ci contrarié par la riposte de sa victime d'une nuit.

« Qui a dit que je m'amusais… »

/-\

Tout le monde avait remarqué que Fei Laoban était plus énervé que d'habitude, pourtant il s'était calmé après sa mésaventure entre Asami, Mikhail et Takaba, pourtant ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi remonté qu'aujourd'hui, et ignoraient la raison de ce brusque changements d'attitude. Il était soudainement sortit de sa cabine et avait décidé de retourner chez lui plutôt que de rester sur ce « maudit bateau » comme il l'avait lui-même appelé. Aussitôt arrivé, il s'était mis au travail, remplissant des papiers que d'habitude il faisait remplir par quelqu'un d'autre, mais personne n'osa lui poser de questions de peur de finir mort voir pire. Il essayait sans doute d'oublier quelque chose, heureusement personne n'était au courant de ces ébats dépravé de la veille, sinon il serait mort de honte et la risée de la mafia pour au moins quelques générations. Il serra le papier dans sa main, comment avait-il pu se laisser faire ainsi? Tout était la faute de cet imbécile de mafieux russe, il le lui ferait payer! Un jour… Il se disait ça mais en même temps il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui tirer dessus tout à l'heure et ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il devait être affaiblit mentalement, il ne voyait que cela car il n'avait jamais hésité à tirer sur un homme avant. En y réfléchissant, il était déjà comme ça étant gamin, faisant ce qu'il voulait et appropriant les gens sans même demander leur avis.

Gamin, les deux mafieux s'étaient rencontré, leurs parents étant au début amis, ils allaient souvent chez l'un l'autre avec leurs parents qui, eux, étaient là pour parler affaire. Dés le départ, Mikhail avait regardé Feilong comme une merveille du monde, alors que lui se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un le fixait comme ça. Il lui avait proposer d'être ami, pas vraiment à la recherche d'amis le brun accepta tout de même ne voulant pas le contrarié, grave erreur apparemment, après cela à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il lui sautait dessus, l'enlaçait, lui faisait des câlins… Pas vraiment habitué par cette explosion d'amour Feilong se contentait de lire, apparemment Mikhail était content rien qu'en le serrant dans ses bras et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Quelquefois, c'est vrai, il le provoquait un peu, en disant qu'il avait l'air d'une fille ou des trucs comme ça, mais il avait aussi dis qu'il avait de beaux cheveux, alors il ne devait pas être bien méchant. Il n'avait par contre pas remarqué les regards furieux que se jetaient son grand frère et le russe, ça ne l'atteignait pas, pour le moment il ne considérait aucun des deux comme futurs ennemis ou autre chose. Un jour ces deux-là c'étaient même disputés devant lui, tellement qu'il dû lever le nez de son bouquin.

« Je t'aime pas toi, t'as un regard lubrique quand tu regardes Feilong! »

À cette époque, Feilong ignorait ce que le mot lubrique signifiait.

« Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir pour toi tout seul demi-portion! »

Après ça, Fei était reparti dans son livre, ne voyant pas pourquoi Mikhail serait jaloux. Et puis le russe faisait à peine 5cm de moins que son grand frère, bientôt il le dépasserait, il serait sans doute bien embêter avec son « demi-portion ». Quelques semaines après, apparemment les parents de Mikhail et ceux de Feilong seraient entré en conflit, un désaccord sur une affaire sans doute, parce qu'ils ne purent continuer de se voir. À part quelquefois, dans des soirées assez mondaine, réunissant les grands de ce monde, il avait d'ailleurs pu constater sa popularité auprès des femmes. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il lui jetait un regard plein de sous-entendu, mais ne voyant pas à quoi il pouvait faire allusion il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Finalement, plus de dix ans après, il était toujours comme ça, un gamin pourri gâté.

/-\

Après avoir rempli quelques papiers importants, Feilong prit une douche, ce qu'il lui refit penser de ne plus sortir avec une simple serviette, même si Mikhail ne risquait de venir chez lui, on ne savait jamais, et préférait ne pas reproduire deux fois la même erreur. Alors, sortit de la douche, il s'essuya convenablement et se mit en peignoir. À cet instant, Tao entra, il s'arrêta net en voyant Feilong qui le regarda à son tour, surprit par cette réaction.

« Vous vous êtes battu Fei Laoban? »

La douce voix sucré de Tao était inquiète, Fei haussa un sourcil.

« Non pourqu…? »

C'est quand il regarda son propre corps que Feilong compris, il était couvert de suçons. Il rougit à cette vue. Mikhail aurait pu se retenir un minimum, de quoi il avait l'air maintenant avec ces suçons sur tout le corps! Il espérait que personne d'autre ne les ait vu, Tao était trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est, mais quelqu'un de plus âgée ne le raterait sûrement pas au tournant.

« Est-ce que c'est le russe qu'on a vu l'autre jour qui a fait ça? »

Feilong sursauta, surprit que Tao puisse viser juste. Comment était-ce possible? Personne n'était au courant! Il aurait laissé un indice autres que les suçons? Il était angoissé à cette idée.

« Pas du tout… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »

« Parce qu'il veut vous parler! »

Il lui montra le téléphone qu'il avait à la main. Le brun soupira, soulagé et à la fois irrité, il avait failli se trahir et n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler.

« Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là… »

Il regardait un peu ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait un appel.

« Il a dit que vous diriez ça, et que dans ce cas je prendrais le message, est-ce que ça vous va? »

Feilong réfléchit quelques secondes, s'il lui parlait de ce qui c'était passé entre eux, qu'il l'avait violé et fais prendre un aphrodisiaque, que c'était donc de là que venait les taches violacé sur le corps de Feilong… Non, ça n'irait pas du tout. Il prit finalement le téléphone et fit signe à Tao de sortir, celui-ci s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Il entendit un soupir de l'autre coté du téléphone, est-ce que Mikhail était contrarié? Pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi, lui!

« ça te déplait tant que ça de parler avec moi? »

Feilong était en train d'halluciner, son violeur était en train de lui demander si ça lui déplaisait de parler avec lui! Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de la nuit dernière au moins? Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait fait avaler un produit illicite et forcer à coucher avec? Mikhail devait vraiment être à côté de la plaque. Et il continua sur sa lancée.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de coucher de nouveau avec moi? »

Si Feilong aurait été en train de boire quelque chose, il serait en train de s'étouffer. C'était quoi cette question? Mikhail s'entendait parler un peu?

« ça va pas ou quoi? »

Il croyait peut-être que Feilong était un sextoy ou un prostitué, en tout cas manque de pot pour lui, ce ne serait pas l'argent qui l'attirerait, il en avait bien assez!

« Tu préférerais qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton cher Tao? Ce serait embêtant qu'il se fasse kidnapper par quelqu'un comme moi, qui pourrait lui faire du mal… »

Feilong tiqua à cette annonce, comme quelque chose de lourd qui se serait écrasé sur lui. Mikhail osait le menacer.

« Tu tomberais donc assez bas pour t'en prendre à un enfant ? Tu me fais pitié. En plus comment tu comptes le kidnapper alors qu'il est toujours à mes côtés ? »

Il perçut un petit rire, Mikhail se jouait de lui et avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Si c'est pour t'avoir alors oui, je suis prêt à faire ça. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai des taupes chez toi, tu veux vraiment tenter le diable? Je sais que tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ta faute. »

Au fur et à mesure que le russe parlait, son sang se glaçait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire contre lui? Pour une fois il se sentait impuissant. Non en fait, c'était la deuxième fois, hier soir quand il lui avait ces choses, il s'était sentit tout aussi impuissant, ne pouvant le combattre ni par les poings ni par les mots. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Mikhail reprit.

« C'était si déplaisant que ça de baiser avec moi? »

Feilong rougit rien qu'à cette question. Même s'il tentait de l'oublier il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le lui rappeler. Mais en y repensant, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même plutôt bon, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait… Et il en avait toujours mal aux hanches, mais dire qu'il avait détesté ce serait un mensonge. Mais pas question de lui avouer ça, ni quoique ce soit en rapport.

« …Au bateau… Demain… En échange, ne touche jamais à Tao! »

Mikhail sourit, il n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles n'est-ce pas? Il pourrait de nouveaux toucher le corps de Feilong! Avec une menace qui n'en était pas une, il n'était pas certain que ça aurait si bien fonctionné. Sans doute que Feilong était plus naïf qu'il ne le pensait.

« Marché conclut. »

Un bip se fit entendre, mettant fin à la discussion. Feilong n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir accepté le chantage de cet homme! Il se sentait dépérir et préféra aller se coucher, il aurait certainement besoin de force pour affronter la journée de demain. Il allait encore le prendre, dans on ne sait quelle position, peut-être abuserait-il encore plus de son corps du fait qu'il ait accepté… Haa, il ne voulait plus y penser, et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir. D'un autre côté, Mikhail était presque aux anges, ne sachant s'il pourrait de nouveau toucher ce corps si facilement, il préparait une liste de choses en tête qu'il pourrait lui faire, éventuellement qui pourrait lui faire se sentir bien. Il avait déjà hâte d'être le lendemain.

/-\

Feilong mit un pied, puis deux sur son propre bateau, mais pour la première fois c'était avec une boule au ventre, s'attendant au pire sur ce qui pourrait arriver dans les heures à venir. Il pénétra dans sa cabine, poussant un soupir de soulagement ne voyant personne à l'horizon. Pour se glacer quelques secondes après, voyant Mikhail sortir de sa salle de bain, son corps dégoulinant encore de quelques goûtes d'eau, ayant pour simple tenue une serviette autour de la taille. Le brun soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois d'exaspération, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander comment il fait pour rentrer dans sa cabine qui est pourtant sous surveillance et fermé à clé.

« J'ai préféré prendre une douche en t'attendant, tu veux en prendre une avant de commencer? »

Demanda Mikhail dans un sourire alors que Feilong se demandait pourquoi il devait avoir un si beau corps. Il avait pris une douche avant de venir mais il voulait reculer l'échéance le plus possible.

« Oui… »

Et avant que le russe ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il se précipita à la salle de bain. Une fois seul, il commença à se déshabiller, se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une galère pareille. Tout était la faute de ce foutu russe. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'intéressait-il a lui soudainement? Était-il gay? Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu l'air de se déplaire auprès des femmes. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et qu'il devrait passer à la casserole… Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore revenir en arrière? Lui dire qu'il n'était plus d'accord? Mais il risquait de s'en prendre à Tao… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mettre en danger, il était ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux…Il était tellement dans ces pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Mikhail entrer, puis le rejoindre dans la douche, dos à lui, il le sentit seulement quand il vint se coller à lui, il sursauta à ce contact alors que les bras musclé du russe vinrent l'enlacer, et qu'une bouche venait déposer un doux baiser dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai fini ma douche… »

Avant qu'il ait pu continuer sa phrase, Mikhail le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche pour ensuite l'embrasser sauvagement. Feilong voulait le repousser, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire était de s'accrocher à lui, son corps tremblant déjà à l'idée de la suite.

« Désolé, je n'ai pu attendre plus longtemps te sachant nu sous l'eau… »

Ça le surprit un peu que Mikhail s'excuse, néanmoins il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, par contre plus par le russe, celui-ci paraissait plus excité que la dernière fois, commençant déjà à lui caresser le membre et lui refaisant des suçons partout, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez comme ça. Feilong voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais les sons ne sortaient pas, alors il dû changer de tactique. Il empoigna le sexe de Mikhail, le caressant lui aussi, surprit, il le regarda, le brun lui jeta un regard de défi.

« Ne croit pas que je vais me contenter de gémir sans rien faire! »

Le russe sourit, sa victime n'avait pas finis de le surprendre. Pour toute réponse, il vint mordiller le téton de celui-ci, qui ne put réprimer un gémissement, puis vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Et la sucer? »

Feilong se tétanisa à ces mots, choqué et effrayé à cette idée, arrêtant par la même occasion de le caresser alors que les caresses du russe se faisaient plus légère pour qu'elles se fassent désirer. Mikhail aimait bien le provoquer, il contemplait à présent son désarroi. Le brun ne se sentait pas capable de faire ça, c'était au-dessus de ces forces, le laisser était assez honteux comme ça sans en plus qu'il se mette à genoux devant lui, ce serait l'humiliation suprême. N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, le blond eu un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te montrer. »

Avant que Fei ait pu émettre une quelconque protestation, Mikhail s'était accroupit devant lui et commençait à lécher son membre, tout le long, laissant un regard de braise vers le visage de son brun, celui-ci fondait sous les coups de langue du blond, ne pouvant retenir quelques gémissements alors qu'il sentait le regard posé sur lui presque le brûler. Puis il prit entièrement son membre en bouche, s'appliquant à la tâche, Feilong essayant du mieux possible de retenir ses gémissements, il avait l'impression que Mikhail était au moins aussi doué qu'Akihito, voir même plus, le désir et l'excitation était en train de l'envahir. Il essayait de lui dire d'arrêter mais en même temps ne voulait pas, tout ses sentiments contradictoire lui donnait mal à la tête, alors que des bouffées de chaleur envahissaient son corps. Son corps se cambra, quand Mikhail donna un petit coup de dent sur son sexe enflé, et jouit. Feilong haletant, remarqua que son possesseur avait avalé toute sa semence et se léchait même les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette vue. Le mafieux russe se releva et éteint la douche qui coulait depuis tout à l'heure.

« On va dans la chambre? »

N'ayant pas trop le choix, le brun acquiesça et prit les devants, échappant de son emprise, il se sécha en vitesse avec une serviette et partit dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit en attendant que son bourreau arrive, s'attendant au pire pour la suite, celui-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre, mais à peine arrivé dans la pièce qu'il mit une serviette sur la tête de Fei qui avait encore les cheveux mouillé.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid… »

C'est ainsi que sous la surprise du brun, Mikhail entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux, et cette fois il se laissa faire, trouvant ça agréable… Mais il se demandait comment un violeur pouvait avoir soudainement un geste si attentionné…Il le va le regard vers le blond qui s'activait à la tâche, comme ça il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni dangereux, ça avait même de lui plaire de lui sécher les cheveux, n'était-ce pas étrange? Peut-être était-il fétichiste des cheveux? Non… Ces partenaires n'avaient pas spécialement des beaux ou longs cheveux… Se sentant observer, il le fixa à son tour et lui sourit. Le cœur de Feilong rata un battement. Il ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça avant, et ça ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là, qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus chez lui? Il baissa le regard.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi? Je suis sûr que tu es hétéro en plus, alors pourquoi tu me fais toutes ces choses? »

C'était embarrassant de dire ça, mais au point où il en était de toute façon… Mikhail, ayant finit de lui sécher les cheveux, le renversa dans le lit, jetant la serviette à terre, un sourire aux lèvres pouvant rappeler celui d'Asami ou encore un chasseur à la vue d'une proie.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé voir? À part qu'il lui montait dessus! Feilong ne comprenait pas, il était perdu, la seule possibilité était qu'il le voulait... qu'il crevait de jalousie parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais... C'était impossible non ? Le russe ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi.. ? Le chinois regarda le blond quelque peu troublé. Il dit, sans vraiment y faire attention.

« Tu m'aimes... ? »

Mikhail fut tout d'abord surpris, puis lui sourit, et l'embrassa, amoureusement. Feilong ne comprenait pas tout et rougissait malgré lui, répondant au baiser et enlaçant ses épaules. Il sentait cet étrange sentiment l'envahir... S'il l'aimait, cela voudrait dire qu'il veut le posséder, serait-il donc jaloux d'Asami et de son frère depuis tout ce temps ? En y repensant ça paraissait incroyable et pourtant, il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien depuis ce temps. À quel point était-il aveugle ? Doucement, il répondit au baiser, venant passer ses mains sur les épaules du blond, de tout façon, il ne détestait pas ce qu'il lui faisait, juste qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais... Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce baiser. Fei sentit la main chaude du russe venir caresser sa joue alors qu'il mettait un terme à ce baiser en souriant doucement, content de voir qu'il ne laisse pas le brun si indifférent que ça.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as les mêmes sentiments ? »

« Non.. Mais... Je... Veux bien essayer... Si t'insistes... »

Balbutia le chinois, les joues un peu rosit par la gêne. Il ne voudrait que personne d'autre ne puisse le voir dans cet état en tout cas. Mikhail en sourit un assez amusé et vint caresser ses cheveux en le contemplant du regard.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé... »


End file.
